


running in the dark

by fierce_cripple



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse (Non-Graphic), Don't copy to another site, Gen, Loneliness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Себастьян был мёртв.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	running in the dark

— Не смей вспоминать этого выродка!

Вот так просто. В этом доме даже собственные мысли не принадлежали Лидии. Но не думать она не могла, так что научилась отлично прятаться. Воспитанное неверие — вот что это было. Даже когда у неё появился брат… даже когда она видела _его_ , так и не выдрессированного подчиняться, она не могла довериться ему. Было слишком поздно для этого, ведь Лидия никогда не была на его стороне.

Больше не было никакой другой стороны.

Болела не щека — казалось, что саднила сама кость. Она не плакала. Никогда не плакала. Поэтому отец ценил её больше, чем Себастьяна. И поэтому она — осталась.

И не было больше ни дня без сожалений об этом.

За короткое «Прости», которое наверняка не услышал Себастьян, но зато отлично услышал отец, она получила кое-что пострашнее линейки. На ней отец не оставлял шрамов — тем было хуже, потому что так он сохранял её товарный вид.

Менее болезненными удары не становились.

Порой Лидия думала — что, если бы она просто изуродовала себя? Подстроила, как несчастный случай?

Но она никогда не была такой же умной, как Себастьян. И тем более не была такой же смелой.

Зато в отличие от брата она знала, где отец держал револьвер.

Это давало хоть какие-то силы — просто знать, что она может выкрасть его ночью, и одного патрона будет достаточно, чтобы отец никогда больше не беспокоил их. Мать тоже нуждалась в освобождении, но никогда не решилась бы что-то сделать. Её покой стоил бы всего.

Себастьян никогда не умел держать свои чувства в узде. Ей не нужно было делиться с дневником своими мечтами — он поплатился за то, что не сумел молчать. Бумага терпела всё — их отец не терпел даже лишнего вдоха.

Он душил их — не буквально, ведь следы на горле было не скрыть манжетами выглаженных рубашек и длинными рукавами дорогих платьев.

Она ненавидела Себастьяна.

Она была счастлива, она завидовала, и она ненавидела его — с этого дня и навсегда, потому что хотя она и была одна всю жизнь, в ней теплилась надежда.

Но теперь… она никогда не смогла бы оставить мать наедине с этим чудовищем. Не смогла бы набраться смелости. Отныне она была единственной наследницей, а значит…

Отец простил ей третье место при поступлении лишь потому, что рассчитывал на Себастьяна.

Она не знала, что можно стать более одинокой, чем она уже была.

Семья не носила траур, отец даже не пытался вернуть несовершеннолетнего Себастьяна домой. Никто не обращался в полицию, из-за стола исчез четвёртый стул, а его комната… тут не пришлось прилагать много усилий — всё, что было у них в этом доме, ограничивалось установленными правилами. Ничего более личного, чем кубки и награды. Их Рофт выкинул утром. Комната по мановению отцовской руки стала гостевой. Себастьян исчез со всех снимков, и даже мама не плакала.

Как и Лидии, ей запрещено было _думать_ о выродке, и Лидии было страшно представить, как отец наказал её, за то, что она Себастьяна родила.

И хотя она ненавидела его за то, с чем ей пришлось остаться одной — она всегда была одна, если по-честному.

И к тому моменту, как следы, оставленные отцом в ту ночь, когда он не мог сдержаться, сошли, она почувствовала радость впервые за долгие годы: Себастьян был мёртв.

Но её брата звали Глэм.


End file.
